Forum:Main Page Update
Finally got this to the table, it's been something I've been fiddling with for the past few weeks. This project started out as a test to see what the main page would look like if I put a section for the Cerberus Daily News on there, and over time the other changes wormed their way in. Thanks to users Dammej, Lancer1289, and SpartHawg948 for their suggestions and help. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Update: Not completely satisfied with the icons as they are, I made an effort to see what they would look like with a different shape. The result is this, which shows the new(er) icons as they would appear on the main page. So, is this a good direction to go? Bad? Respond in the Comments section and put me down gently before they grow on me. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments I've seen the proposed new Main Page, and I have to say that I support it, with one little suggestion type thing that, for the record, no one has to follow. Personally, I've always thought that the news section here on the wiki is somewhat lacking in comparison to the one here on the Fallout wiki. Unfortunately, I'm not sure there's enough news coming out from Bioware to support that kind of news section like Fallout wiki does. Arbington 20:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I've looked into that. It's something I'd like to do if the community gave it enough backing. A bunch of pages and categories would have to be made for that system to work, however, and I feel a project on that scale should have a separate discussion. Something to consider for the future. We'd definitely have enough news (for a while) after ME3 is announced. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I do have to agree that it would be nice, but I can only just fathom at the amount of work that would have to go into it. However as I have helped, and while it may seem redundent, I so support this. Lancer1289 21:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, I think Commdor has the right thinking here. I don't think it'll need too many structural underpinnings if we want that system, but I'd say its beyond the scope of this project. -- Dammej (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm very much in favor of the main page update. Lets do it! -- Dammej (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :There's just one thing wrong with this update. At certain resolutions the two sides of the screen overlap, so at first the featured article begins to cover the buttons and eventually the rest of the right half covers the left. This isn't a problem with current main page because changing resolutions simply causes you to zoom in or out (if you don't know this already Ctrl + scrollwheel changes the computer's resolution). Once this is corrected it will have my support.Bastian964 00:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::After some experimentation, this won't be a problem. All pages in this wiki except for the main page have the same scrunching issue at zoomed-in resolutions. My sandbox isn't the main page, so the scrunching affects it. Because the main page is the only page in the wiki that doesn't scrunch, any content there, including my update, will look fine at the greater resolutions. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I liked the circular buttons better, and was quite happy with the changing of the pictures. My opinion. Arbington 02:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree. The squares look worse. Bastian964 02:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I like those squares for Cerebrus news and the featured article, but the other sections like Wiki news could look better like that too. Those circles with the new pictures look nice. I think this thing looks good. MEffect Fan 02:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Have to agree. I particularly like the circular thumbnails using ME2 images - very snazzy. FridgeRaider88 02:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Good to hear. Any more comments on the "tiles" alternative to the circular icons? That idea's hanging by a thread, barring a sudden wave of ultra-support (Which is unfortunate, 'cause I sorta liked them...). Reason I wasted hours on those to begin with is because I can't make the circular icons as big as I originally intended without them overlapping at certain resolutions. If I couldn't expand them horizontally, why not expand them vertically? But alas, 'tis not well-received thus far. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::'fraid I can't really help you there, as I'm not liking them either. It's possible that the aspect ratio is the problem. Perhaps making them shorter and rounding the corners would help? Just throwing some ideas out there. Personally, I think the circular buttons look just fine as they are, even if they are smaller than those on the current main page. -- Dammej (talk) 03:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I figured out how to round the corners nicely, but seeing as I actually like the images in their rectangular glory and you're on the fence with any change from the circles anyway, there's no point. Guess I'll kill the idea... for now. Mwahahaha! No, this probably the last you'll hear of it. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Any further words from new respondents? Currently, six members of the community have voiced support for this update to the main page, not counting myself. Unless there's any significant opposition at the last moment, I'm planning to implement this project either late on the 6th or early on the 7th. Then I'll be looking into a few other revolutionary and disruptive things, maybe that news blog system Arbington brought up, or some way to tag Codex entries to show which ones appear in which game. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 04:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Again, no objections here. Glad to see that my proposition was so well recieved! Arbington 19:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll bump it too. :) Reiterating support. Updated main page = awesome. -- Dammej (talk) 20:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I love it and I'll happily throw in my support for this. I rather preferred the previous Walkthrough button with the concept art as opposed to the current screenshot version but I'm sure I'm alone in that. --The Illusive Man 21:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The update has been implemented. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't been here so much lately and didn't realise this was happening, but it looks great. The brown background to the Cerberus Daily news seems a bit jarring at first but it'll probably just take some getting used to. I do miss the old picture for assignments though, the one with the Mako. Good work.EliminateTheOptions 12:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC)